B and the Letters
by Untouched Black Rose
Summary: B was not the first but there were more and this is about how they all came to be what they are and what they need to become. Will all of them make it to the place of sanctuary or will they be left behind. The must make Watari happy and proud will they succeed and will they be the successor of the mighty L.


_The House_

**Disclaimer: I do not own deathnote. **

**This is a FanFic about the Letters yes there will be more from this but I will be updating I don't know how often depends on how I am feeling and what my work schedule Going to have violence and I have to say it is gonna be for more adults than anything unless you can handle intense gore in later chapters. **

**Authors note: Hello there reader I just wanted to tell you that this isn't my first fanfic but it has been a long time since I have posted anything on anywhere. I would love some feed-back on this and hope you enjoy. **

The ivory light shown through the rips in the dirty cream colored curtain. The small child was curled up underneath a ragged blanket that looked like an off shade of blue. There was no one in the house besides the small child. He had dark bags under his eyes from never getting enough sleep. Beer bottles where everywhere and the cigarette butts overflowed in the ashtray. The TV was on but it was only a hum because the bill was never paid. It was just background for him to sleep. The couch he was laying on was almost broken as the stuffing was falling out and it didn't have legs on it at all. The kitchen was filthy the tile floor covered in dirt the white tile no longer white.

A rat crawled from underneath the fridge and moved towards the cabinets. The rat then disappeared into the woodwork. The small child began to wake up as the sun moved and shown onto his closed eyelids. He blinked awake and yawned slowly mumbling to himself why the hell he was awake in the first place. He slowly searched the house for the drunk that he had to call a father. Thankfully he wasn't home and that means the house was actually safe to stay in. He made his way into the kitchen and looked around for any edible food which wasn't much at all because his father spent all the money on booze.

He climbed up on the counter top trying to find his stash of cereal. He almost slipped but caught himself grabbing the handle of the cabinet. He breathed slowly calming himself as he grabbed his cereal and just sat on the counter eating it. He looked as if he was on edge about something. He was waiting for something to happen but his eyes showed nothing but darkness.

His eyes were red like they were blood shot but he was born with them. It looked like he was broken. He had bruises all over his skin and it looked like his ankles were sprained with makeshift wraps on them. He was wearing a tattered pair of jeans and a red stained white shirt. He rubbed his eyes trying to get awake so he could go out and hopefully get some money out on the streets. He never got much money but it was worth a shot so he could get a drink from the convenience store down the road.

He slowly got off the counter wincing slight at the pain that went straight into his ankles. He then began to walk out the door. The road looked abandoned, the house covered in vines and grass that was too tall. He sighed as he went down the concrete steps slowly turning into ruble. He went down the street towards to store and sat right outside of it with his head down and a small cup in front of him. It read, "Spare change for some water."

xXxXxXxX

It was getting dark so it was about eight so he had to go home. He finally opened his eyes as the red stared into the practically empty cup. He sighed and dumped the contents into his hand and started counting. "$2.75" He said plainly. He walked into the store and went to the back where the drinks were. He opened it and grabbed a water bottle and went up to the counter and put the change on it. He was so small compared to the counter and the man behind it. The man looked at him puzzled, "Where is your mother little man?" The boy sighed at this question must be a new guy. Everyone knew never to ask him that.

"She died sir." He said slowly but calmly with barely any emotion at all. The clerk just looked at him and frowned. The man gave the boy his change and the water. He took it off the counter and started to walk out of the store but the man called to him on his way out. "What's your name?" The boy looked at him in the eyes, the red eyes staring at the clerk's baby blues and the clerk gasped slowly. "Beyond." The boy said and went out on his way back home.

xXxXxXxXxX

He heard the yelling from inside the house as soon as he hit the steps. He contemplated on even going inside; maybe if he could spend the night outside it would be a lot easier. He sighed looking at the sky, it was going to rain and he knew it. He hung his head and walked into the death trap house with the man that was drunk out of his mind. He made his way slowly up the stairs and turned the door knob. This was a very bad idea.


End file.
